Benih
by konohafled
Summary: Kau pezina. Aku pembunuh. Kita pendosa. Tapi benih yang kita tanam tumbuh tanpa cela. Marisa Coulter-Lord Asriel. Menjawab tantangan Infantrum: Black and White
1. Bidadariku, Malaikatku

**BENIH**

**Author: Konohafled**

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum: Black and White

Set: Romance/White

Fandom: His Hark Materials

Pairing: Marisa Coulter/Lord Asriel

disclaimer: Phillip Pullman

Bab 1 ini memakai POV Lord Asriel

* * *

Chapter 1

Tema: Blossom

**Bidadariku, Malaikatku**

_Wanita terindah adalah bidadari_

_Wanita terindah adalah malaikat_

_Suci, putih seperti kapas_

_Lembut seperti merpati_

_Anggun seperi angsa_

_Tapi wanita terindah bagiku adalah … monyet_

Lagi-lagi pesta. Lagi-lagi kata-kata manis dan senyum palsu. Gemerincing gelang, kilauan permata dan sedikit gesutan jas mahal. Bau alkohol, parfum mewah dan jilatan di bokong bercampur jadi satu. Membosankan. Tapi itu perlu.

Apalagi kalau ada wanita seperti dia. Sosoknya yang langsing dan semampai saja sudah cukup membuatnya berbeda. Belum lagi rambut ikal keemasan yang mengalahkan kilauan anting, kalung dan gelang wanita-wanita lain. Tapi yang terutama adalah suaranya. Merdu bukan kata yang tepat. Menghipnotis juga bukan kata yang tepat, meskipun semua pendengarnya seperti terbawa ke alam lain ketika dia bicara.

Stelmaria pun tahu itu. Dia menggesekkan kepalanya ke kakiku. Kucing besar langsung tahu apa yang diinginkan tubuhnya. Dan tubuhku. Tidak, wanita ini butuh lebih dari tubuhku saja. Dia butuh… astaga, Stelmaria! Dia kini menggesekkan tubuhnya ke kedua kakiku, menggeram lirih namun manja. Dia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke kaki depan, pantatnya menungging dan ekornya menari-nari. Memalukan!

Aku berjongkok. Kubelai kepala daemonku itu lembut.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Stelmaria!" bisikku di telinganya.

"Kau dari tadi berdiri saja di sini. Kapan kau akan mendekatinya?" Stelmaria ganti berbisik padaku.

"Ada apa dengan kau? Tak percaya diri? Lord Asriel yang terhormat, tiba-tiba kikuk di depan ---"

Kutampar mulutnya. Dia menggeram. Jariku sempat menggores ujung taringnya. Tetes darah pertama menyentuh lantai bersamaan dengan akhir suara geram daemonku itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah si rambut emas itu. Stelmaria bersenandung pelan.

"Ehem."

Kepala-kepala menoleh ke arah wajahku. Kecuali satu kepala. Kepala cantiknya.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah tetes darah yang siap jatuh dari jariku. Yang pertama kulihat setelah itu adalah senyumnya. Bukan padaku, tapi pada tetesan darah itu ketika ia turun dan pecah di lantai.

Dia mungkin saja adalah malaikatku.

Teman-temanku bilang, wanita terindah adalah malaikat. Lembut dan hangat. Dia akan menyiram hatimu yang panas. Dia akan meniupkan angin sejuk ke jiwamu yang resah. Meneduhkan. Dia akan merengkuh tubuhmu saat kau merasa kehilangan. Dia akan membenamkan wajahmu ke dadanya, dan membiarkan kau tertidur mendengar detak jantungnya. Menenangkan.

Tapi malaikatku tersenyum melihat darahku. Malaikatku tidak iba pada rasa sakitku. Malaikatku suka pada cairan merah pembawa gen sekaligus derajatku di pesta penuh kepalsuan ini.

"Anda peneliti juga?" tanyaku.

Dia sedikit tersentak. Kedua mata indahnya cepat-cepat dialihkan ke mataku.

"Oh, bukan. Saya hanya… pengamat," jawabnya. Sepasang bibir ranumnya membentuk senyum.

"Pengamat apa? Banyak bidang yang bisa diamati. Sedikit yang menarik. Jujur saja…"

"Saya mengamati," dia mencondongkan kepalanya padaku dan merendahkan suaranya, "Debu."

Kata yang tepat, nona cantik.

"Pilihan yang menarik," sahutku. "Dan pilihan yang menarik selalu lepas dari perhatian."

"Maksud Anda?" salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Saya berani bertaruh, dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini," kataku, menebarkan pandang ke tamu-tamu lain. Dia berbuat sama, "hanya sedikit yang tertarik pada Debu. Bisa dihitung dengan jari."

"Tidak tertarik bukan kata yang tepat, Tuan…"

"Asriel," jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dia menyambutnya. "Dan Anda Nona…?" tanyaku

"Marisa," jawabnya.

"Coulter," sahut seseorang dari balik punggungku. Aku menoleh padanya. Lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Marisa, tapi umurnya mungkin belasan tahun lebih tua darinya. Seekor kambing hutan betina berdiri di sampingnya. Edward Coulter dan daemonnya.

"Anda sudah bertemu istri saya rupanya," kata Edward Coulter sambil menggamit lengan Marisa. Wanita itu tersenyum. Tapi tak semanis senyumnya tadi, kurasa.

"Begitulah," jawabku berbasa-basi. Jadi ini suamimu? Politisi tua bangka yang daemonnya kambing hutan jelek ini suamimu? Cantik memang, tapi seleramu rendahan. Apakah darah birunya begitu manis sampai kau rela merendahkan diri?

"Maaf memotong obrolan Anda berdua, Lord Asriel…" kata si tua bangka itu.

"Anda seorang Lord?" potong Marisa.

"Jangan bilang kau belum tahu, Marisa!" sahut Edward pada istrinya.

Marisa menunduk. Ah, jadi kau pura-pura bodoh di depan dia. Untuk apa? Untuk memuaskan ego politisi serakah itu?

"Ah, sudahlah Edward. Apalah arti sebuah gelar," kataku berseloroh.

Tepat saat itu, mata Edward Coulter menangkap bayangan seseorang yang nampaknya menarik baginya. Dia kembali menarik lengan istrinya.

"Oh, maafkan kami, Lord Asriel. Kami masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Anda, tapi… yah, ada seseorang yang harus kami temui," kata Edward.

Bokong siapa lagi yang mau kau jilati, Edward?

"Sayang sekali," kataku. "Sampai jumpa lagi, nanti."

Edward Coulter tersenyum. Lalu dia cepat-cepat menarik istrinya pergi, takut buruannya menghilang dari pandangan. Istrinya mengerling padaku.

Terdengar suara Stelmaria merintih pelan.

Aku melihat monyet berbulu emas menggelayut di lehernya. Makhluk mungil itu menjilat-jilat belakang telinga Stelmaria dengan penuh kasih. Pantas saja daemonku itu menahan auman birahi.

Aku beralih ke wanita cantik bernama Marisa Coulter tadi. Dia tersenyum. Matanya dikedipkan padaku, memamerkan bulu mata lentik yang seolah melambai memanggilku.

Mata itu. Senyum itu. Daemonnya yang menggagahi Stelmaria.

Semua itu terjadi di depan mata tamu pesta. Godaan yang kelewat terang-terangan. Tapi mungkin juga tidak, karena semua orang sibuk mencari muka. Atau mungkin lebih tepat lagi, mencari bokong untuk dijilat. Kecuali sebagian kecil tukang gosip yang kelebihan waktu dan kekurangan potensi otak. Tapi mereka pasti lebih peduli pada bangsawan-bangsawan lain yang lebih flamboyan.

Tak lama kemudian, Marisa Coulter dan monyet emas itu lenyap dari pandangan, digantikan tamu-tamu pesta yang berseliweran dan berhaha-hihi. Tapi bagiku dan Stelmaria, mereka tidak ada. Yang ada di depanku kini adalah bunga-bunga mawar. Merah seperti darah dan membara oleh gairah. Kelopaknya adalah monyet emas itu, menggelitiki Stelmaria hingga mengaum nikmat. Putiknya adalah tangan Marisa yang menarik tangan dan tubuhku.

Dan aku pun masuk ke dalamnya.

---- akhir bagian pertama ----

* * *

makasih buat **bloominpoppies **yang sudah memberi panduan bagi 'kebinatangan' saya dan membebaskan saya dari judul sinetron^-^

**A/N**

Belum tahu daemon? **Daemon** berwujud binatang dan biasanya berbeda jenis kelamin dengan manusianya. Daemon adalah insting, akal, bawah sadar dan jiwa manusia. Jadi boleh dibilang, sifat-sifat asli manusia bisa dinilai dari wujud daemonnya. Karena tokoh-tokoh di fanfic ini adalah orang dewasa, maka bentuk daemonnya sudah tetap.

daemon Lord Asriel adalah macan tutul salju betina yang bernama Stelmaria.

daemon Marisa Coulter adalah monyet berbulu emas jantan, tidak mempunyai nama.

Kesan2 ttg fic saya? klik tombol di bawah dan tuliskan di sana. saya tunggu ^-^

spoiler: chapter selanjutnya adalah sudut pandang Marisa Coulter. temanya: Eyes. baca juga ya ;)


	2. Memandang Jiwamu

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum: Black and White

Set: Romance/White

Fandom: His Hark Materials

Pairing: Marisa Coulter/Lord Asriel

disclaimer: Phillip Pullman

di bagian ini, POV Marisa Coulter yang bicara.

selamat membaca^^

* * *

**BENIH**

Author: _**Konohafled**_

**.**

Chapter 2

Tema: Eyes

**Memandang Jiwamu**

**.  
**

.

Ada kalanya kau harus membuat pilihan praktis. Aku melakukan itu sepanjang hidupku. Idealisme? Jangan tanyakan soal itu padaku. Bukan berarti aku tak punya. Bukannya aku tak punya cita-cita dan tujuan besar. Aku punya. Tapi jalanku belum sampai ke sana.

Aku bisa membuat pilihan ideal. Aku punya itu. Tepat di depanku.

Lelaki ini tidak seperti Edward. Lihat saja sosoknya, daemonnya. Bicaralah padanya. Tatap matanya. Tak diragukan lagi, dialah lelaki yang _layak_ untukku.

Oh, lihatlah sikapnya sekarang. Saat dia bersamaku, di dalam kamar, berdua saja tanpa manusia lain, dia sungguh berbeda. Dia seperti tidak peduli padaku. Seolah bukunya lebih penting daripada aku. Jauh berbeda dengan saat kami bertemu di pesta-pesta membosankan itu. Matanya seolah ingin menelanjangiku. Seolah dia ingin menunjukkan setiap borok di kulitku. Seolah dia ingin menunjukkan setiap jengkal kesucian di jiwaku. Tapi dia tahu, dia tak akan menemukannya. Tidak satu pun. Aku tahu itu.

Aku juga tahu dia menginginkan aku lebih dari apapun saat ini. Daemonnya tidak bisa berbohong sebaik dia.

Sejak tadi dia mendekati daemonku, membelai bulu-bulu keemasan itu dengan lidahnya. Daemonku pasti sesak nafas kalau macan betina itu menindih tubuhnya. Bobot monyet sekecil itu mungkin hanya sepersepuluh bobotnya. Tapi lihatlah daemonku tercinta itu. Dia bergeming saja dengan segala sentuhan penuh kasih si macan betina. Hm, mungkin kini saatnya aku yang ambil kendali.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke pesta _gala_," kataku.

Dia hanya menatapku sekilas, lalu menatap halaman-halaman buku lagi. Daemonnya menjilat tengkuk daemonku. Oh, betapa munafiknya lelaki itu. Serasa menemukan kembaranku.

Aku melangkah mendekati pintu. Daemonku mengikuti.

"Perlu kuantar?" tanya dia.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Anda baik sekali, Lord Asriel, mengingat Anda sudah repot-repot menyeret saya ke kamar ini untuk percakapan yang bisa dilakukan di _ballroom_."

"Aku tidak menyeretmu ke sini, Marisa."

"Tapi Anda tadi memohon pada saya dengan amat sangat, Tuan Asriel."

"Hentikan omong kosong sok formal ini, Marisa," dia melempar bukunya begitu saja ke lantai. Lalu dia menarik pinggangku ke pinggangnya. Daemonnya menjilat pantat daemonku.

"Anda tahu, tindakan Anda ini bisa mengakibatkan suatu kejadian yang … tidak diharapkan," kataku. Daemonku menyurukkan kepalanya ke kaki besar macan betina itu.

"Tidak diharapkan? Apa itu buruk?"

"Sangat buruk," kataku. Daemonku menyentuh cakar-cakar kucing besar itu. Mengelusnya.

"Seberapa buruk?" bisiknya.

"Seburuk ini," jawabku. Jari telunjukku menelusuri tulang punggungnya, dari pinggang ke atas hingga menyentuh tengkuknya.

Aku mendengar auman lirih.

"Kalau begitu, harus kita cegah kan?" bisiknya, dekat sekali dengan telingaku.

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana caranya, Tuan Asriel?"

Aku mendengar auman yang lebih keras, panjang dan menggelitik. Daemonku sedang menjilati kaki macan betina itu.

"Seperti ini," jawabnya. Aku merasakan kecupan di leherku. Lembut awalnya, makin lama makin keras dan ganas. Edward pasti akan curiga pada bekasnya.

"Saya tahu cara yang lebih baik, Tuan Asriel," kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Dia tercengang.

Oh, mengapa kau jadi bodoh begini, Asriel? Kau kira aku menolakmu? Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukan daemonku? Dia membelai-belai leher daemonmu dan menjilati dagunya.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjang. Dia ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuhku.

"Minggir kau, Asriel. Kau menghalangi pemandangan," kataku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke samping. Nah, sekarang aku bisa leluasa melihat daemonnya, memandang jiwa-

"Marisa!" Dia menangkap tubuhku. Dua lengan kokohnya mendekap dadaku. Erat.

Daemonnya merebahkan diri. Daemonku menjauh. Dia berdiri dan mengelus-elus kakinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, selangkangannya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau memilihku," bisiknya. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh daun telingaku.

"Apa itu penting?"

Daemonnya berguling-guling sambil mengerang lirih. Daemonku tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Apa kau memilihku karena aku seorang Lord?" bisiknya lagi. Lidahnya menyentuh belakang telingaku.

Daemonku berhenti mengelus selangkangannya. Dia sekarang berjongkok, siap menerkam si macan betina yang sedang berahi.

"Apa kau memilihku karena aku seorang Coulter?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

Daemonku sekarang sudah menerkam macan betina itu.

"Kau bukan seorang Coulter, Marisa," bisiknya. Tangannya meremas payudaraku. "Suamimu yang Coulter."

Daemonku menjilati payudara si macan betina.

"Kau juga bukan Lord bagiku," jawabku. Tanganku meraih tengkuknya. Mencengkeramnya, menusukkan kuku-kuku jariku ke dagingnya. Meninggalkan bekas yang sama jelasnya dengan yang ditinggalkannya di leherku.

Dia mengerang. Daemonnya mengaum penuh nafsu.

Tubuhku dilepasnya, lalu dibalikkan di atas ranjang. Kami berhadapan sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan panas nafasnya menyentuh wajahku. Detak jantungnya di dadaku.

Daemonku mengangkang di atas daemonnya. Suara auman tertahan semakin jelas terdengar.

"Daemonmu punya nama?" tanyaku di tengah kesibukannya membuka ritsleting gaunku.

"Stelmaria," jawabnya terburu-buru.

Aku mendorong wajahnya, lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku ke pipinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Stelmaria," kataku pada wajah itu.

Kami saling menatap sejenak. Lalu aku kembali memandang Stelmaria mengerang di bawah tindihan daemonku. Sesekali aku melirik Asriel, yang ternyata juga tengah melihat tingkah daemonku.

Aku tak pernah melakukan ini dengan Edward. Aku tak pernah menatap daemonnya yang sesekali saja mendekatkan tubuhnya ke daemonku. Aku pun tak berminat menatap mata Edward yang lebih sibuk melihat dada dan di antara kedua pahaku. Dengan Edward, itu tidak lebih dari kegiatan pengisi akhir pekan.

Dengan Asriel, banyak yang harus kutatap. Matanya, wajah daemonnya, dan senyumnya yang tak pernah ditunjukkan di muka umum.

Dengan Asriel, aku kehabisan dusta. Denganku, Asriel kehabisan misteri.

.

**~ Memandang Jiwamu ~**

.

"Ini tak akan terjadi lagi," katanya sambil mengaitkan kancing terakhir kemejanya. "Marisa, kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, Asriel. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi," jawabku.

Stelmaria mendekap dan menjilat-jilat tengkuk daemonku. Dia membalas dengan jilatan di kaki kucing besar itu.

Kau selalu ucapkan itu. Dan aku selalu katakan hal yang sama, setiap kali kita mengakhiri malam-malam penuh desah, saat tubuh kita saling merambah dan menjajah. Kita tidak pandai berbohong saat kita berdua saja, Asriel. Kau pun tahu itu.

.

**~ Memandang Jiwamu ~**

.

"Kau seharusnya berkabung, Marisa," katanya.

"Kau menawarkan diri untuk menghiburku?" balasku.

Dia mengusap rambutku. "Aku tidak pandai menghibur," katanya.

"Tidak perlu. Cukuplah kau saja yang merasa terhibur," balasku.

Dahinya mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Asriel," jawabku. "Tak ada yang melakukannya selicin kau. Bahkan aku pun kalah."

"Oh," balasnya singkat. Dia merangkul pundakku. Dari jauh, dia pasti tampak seperti seorang sahabat sejati yang sedang menghibur janda yang sangat berduka.

"Kau pezina," katanya.

"Kau pembunuh," balasku.

"Kita pendosa," sahutnya, menyembunyikan senyum.

"Aku hamil," kataku.

Dia melepaskan rangkulan. Memandangku tak percaya.

"Suamimu sudah meninggal," katanya, membeberkan fakta yang tak berguna.

"Oh, tak perlu kau ganggu tidurnya di alam baka. Dia bayimu," kataku datar.

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya," sahutnya cepat. Tapi aku sempat melihat senyum kecil sebelum dia mengatakan itu.

"Tak masalah, Asriel. Ini urusan perempuan," kataku sambil memandang Stelmaria. Daemonnya itu sedang mengelus daemonku dengan lembut.

Dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi kulihat dia beberapa kali melirik ke perutku, bibirnya menahan senyum.

.

- akhir dari bagian DUA -

.

* * *

sekali lagi, makasih buat **bloominpoppies **yang sudah memberi panduan bagi 'kebinatangan' saya dan menyelamatkan saya dari judul sinetron^-^

**A/N**

Err… agak beda dikit dari yang ada di buku (baca Golden Compass. Lord Asriel membunuh Edward Coulter setelah Marisa Coulter jelas-jelas hamil.) Jangan rajam saya karena hal itu ya ^^**  
**

.

Belum tahu daemon? Daemon berwujud binatang dan biasanya berbeda jenis kelamin dengan manusianya. Daemon adalah insting, akal, bawah sadar dan jiwa manusia. Jadi boleh dibilang, sifat-sifat asli manusia bisa dinilai dari wujud daemonnya. Karena tokoh-tokoh di fanfic ini adalah orang dewasa, maka bentuk daemonnya sudah tetap.

daemon Lord Asriel adalah macan tutul salju betina yang bernama Stelmaria.

daemon Marisa Coulter adalah monyet berbulu emas jantan, tidak mempunyai nama.

spoiler: chapter selanjutnya kembali ke POV Lord Asriel. tema: Mirror

review ya? pretty please? ;)


	3. Yang Kau Tinggalkan Untukku

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum: Black and White

Set: Romance/White

Fandom: His Hark Materials

Pairing: Marisa Coulter/Lord Asriel

**BENIH**

Author: Konohafled

.

Chapter 3

Tema: Mirror

**Yang Kau Tinggalkan Untukku**

**.**

_Wanita adalah makhluk yang lapang hatinya_

_Wanita rela menanggung dosa dan menyimpan jejaknya_

_Bidadariku meninggalkan jejak dosa untukku_

_Hanya untukku_

.

Kau tumbuh pesat. Terakhir kali aku ke sini, kau belum lagi setinggi pinggangku. Sekarang kau sudah pintar membaca dan mengutip isi buku dengan lancar. Kau juga sudah pintar menyelinap keluar dari asrama.

Kau memang susah diatur. Semua orang di Akademi Jordan bilang begitu. Ada yang sungkan-sungkan menyarankan tenaga tambahan untuk menjagamu. Ada yang terang-terangan bilang bahwa kau memang tidak tahu aturan. Liar seperti macan gunung.

Sekarang tubuhmu yang berkelana, menjelajah atap, sungai kotor dan rumah teman-temanmu. Lalu kau pulang dengan badan sekumuh mereka. Sekarang pelayan-pelayan di Akademi Jordan yang mengomel panjang sambil membasuh semua kotor di tubuhmu.

Nanti pikiranmu yang akan mengembara, menabrak dan mendobrak kotak-kotak imajiner, larangan dan tabu yang dibangun orang-orang kolot yang mengaku dirinya bijak dan suci. Kau akan menghantam penjara pikiran itu, menginjaknya dan menertawakan orang-orang bodoh yang telah membuatnya. Dan kau tidak akan ingin pikiranmu dibasuh dan dibersihkan.

Kau akan tumbuh seperti aku.

Kau selalu bertanya. Kenapa lutut kita cuma bisa menekuk ke depan? Berapa tetes hujan yang turun hari ini? Mengapa daemon pelayan selalu berbentuk anjing? Ke mana kita pergi waktu kita mati? Ke mana daemon pergi waktu kita mati?

Tapi kau tak pernah bertanya kenapa nama belakangmu Belacqua. Kau tidak pernah bertanya siapa dan di mana pasangan yang bernama Belacqua itu. Kau tidak menanyakan siapa ayahmu, siapa ibumu.

Kau memang pintar memilih pertanyaan. Seperti dia.

.

-------

.

"Jangan minum itu," sebuah suara berbisik di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Pintu lemari sedikit terbuka. Aku melihat mata besarmu mengintip dari sana. Kau memang anak nakal, Lyra.

"Ini bukan tempatmu, anak kecil," sahutku.

Aku mengangkat gelas Tokay itu, mendekatkannya ke bibirku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering sejak tadi.

Tangan kecil merebut gelas itu dan menumpahkan isinya ke lantai karpet.

"Apa-apaan ini?" aku mencengkeram dua lengan kecilnya.

Dia meronta. "Paman, lepaskan!" pintanya.

Cengkeramanku tidak kendur. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Menyelamatkan hidupmu," katanya parau.

Kau memang pengkhayal, Lyra. Tapi aku baru tahu sekarang kalau salah satu khayalanmu adalah menjadi pahlawan bagiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan dia.

"Anggur itu...diracun," jawabnya.

Jawaban yang bagus. Mau tak mau aku harus memberi hadiah untuk kreativitasnya. Anak ini memang mewarisi bakatmu, Marisa.

Aku melepaskan lengannya.

"Aku lihat Master memasukkan bubuk ke dalam anggur itu."

Scenario yang menarik. Anakmu sungguh berbakat, Marisa. Tapi harus kuakui, mungkin dia ada benarnya.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, dia terus bicara.

"Aku lihat semuanya. Aku sembunyi di situ dari tadi," katanya sambil menunjuk lemari di belakangku.

"Dan kenapa kau sembunyi di situ?"

"Habis, aku penasaran. Aku ingin lihat ruangan ini. Lalu tiba-tiba ada Master masuk. Dia pasti marah kalau tahu aku ada di sini. Jadi aku masuk ke sana."

Penasaran. Kau ucapkan kata yang tepat, Lyra. Karena penasaranlah semua ini berawal. Penasaran yang membawaku menjelajah dunia, menghabiskan waktu dan uangku untuk penelitian besar ini. Membuatku jadi kere dan harus merogoh kantong tebal para ilmuwan dan pedagang kaya yang keenakan itu. Membawaku ke ruangan ini.

Dan penasaran juga yang membawamu ke sini, saat ini.

Kau dan penasaranmu itu. Aku seperti melihat diriku di dirimu, Lyra.

Kau dan lidah lincahmu. Dan aku juga melihat dirinya pada dirimu. Kau adalah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan kami berdua. Aku merindukannya setiap aku melihatmu.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Itu pasti si pelayan bodoh.

"Kembali ke lemari. Kalau aku dengar sedikit saja suara dari dalam situ, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau mati."

Dia mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan kengerian pada ucapanku tadi. Padahal aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku, dan dia pasti tahu itu.

Aku tak mengharapkan suara apapun lagi dari dia dan daemonnya saat ini. Tapi lirih kudengar, "Ya, Paman Asriel," sebelum suara pintu lemari di belakangku menutup pelan.

Aku bukan pamanmu. Aku ayahmu, Lyra. Tapi itu tidak penting. Tidak penting sama sekali.

Ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras. Pelayan itu pasti sudah tak sabar ingin masuk.

Dari botol Tokay yang setengah kosong, aku bisa melihat bayangan lemari di belakangku tempat Lyra bersembunyi. Pintunya masih setengah terbuka.

"Masuk!" kataku keras. Kuucapkan perintah itu untuk Lyra, tapi si pelayan bodoh itu pasti mengira itu perintah untuknya. Bagus.

Pada botol Tokay di depanku, aku melihat pintu lemari menutup malas-malasan. Entah kau memang ingin menyelamatkan aku atau sekedar penasaran, aku tahu kau pasti ingin melihat semua. Dan aku tahu, di dalam sana kau pasti sudah gatal ingin memakai mulut lincahmu itu untuk mempengaruhi Master Jordan –calon pembunuhku.

Tidak. Kau tidak akan tumbuh seperti aku. Kau akan tumbuh seperti dia, Lyra.

Dan persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku benci Magestarium yang dibelanya. Persetan juga dengan kenyataan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya. Aku mencintai ibumu, Lyra. Sangat mencintainya.

--- akhir bagian TIGA ---

* * *

A/N

Saya lupa kenapa Lyra punya nama belakang Belacqua. Bahwa selama buku Golden Compass dia tidak pernah penasaran dengan asal-usul namanya itu, sudah cukup menggelitik kan?

btw, enggak kerasa suasana Fluff-nya ya? susah nulis fluff antara dua setan. hehehe...


	4. Pengantar Tidur

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum: Black and White. tapi udah lewat deadline :p

Set: Romance/White

Fandom: His Hark Materials

Pairing: Marisa Coulter/Lord Asriel

* * *

**BENIH**

Author: Konohafled

.

Chapter 4

Tema: Lullaby

**Pengakuan Pengantar Tidur**

**.**

Nafasmu berhembus lembut dalam tidur. Mata indahmu yang dulu memancarkan kekaguman, dan kini kebencian, padaku itu tertutup. Tak apa. Wajah damaimu sudah cukuplah sebagai pengganti saat ini.

Tidak jadi masalah kalau kau membenci aku, anakku sayang. Aku juga sempat membencimu, dulu. Bahkan aku masih membencimu. Karena kau membuatku rapuh. Cuma kau yang bisa menggempur hati batu seorang Marisa Coulter. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak juga ayahmu. Padahal dia lelaki terkuat yang pernah mendekati aku.

Lelaki-lelaki lain yang jatuh hati padaku hanya bisa bergumam, "Beruntung sekali Edward Coulter, punya istri secantik itu." Tapi ayahmu bukan orang yang suka bergumam. Dia lebih suka mengaum. Dia datang padaku dan bilang, "Aku tahu kau tidak buta dan bodoh, Marisa. Tapi seleramu pada pria berkata sebaliknya." Aku bukan perempuan buta dan bodoh, Asriel. Kita tahu itu. Kita dan dua puluh dua malam yang penuh desah, rintih dan aum itu tahu.

"Will…"

Kau mengigau lagi, sayangku. Maafkan aku karena membiusmu. Aku harus melakukan itu, anakku. Kau terlalu liar dan keras kepala. Sama seperti ayahmu. Tidak peduli dia bakal menggelandang kehabisan uang atau moncong meriam diarahkan ke kepalanya, dia akan terus mengerjakan ide-ide besarnya itu sampai mampus. Bodoh atau heroik? Aku tak tahu mana kata yang lebih tepat buat dia. Tapi aku mencintainya . Cintaku padanya sebesar cintaku pada uang dan tahta. Ah, mungkin aku memang gampang luluh pada idealis yang keras kepala seperti dia.

Tidak. Aku tidak sembarang memilih idealis. Aku sengaja menyimpan rahimku untuk benih seperti dia. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menolak berhubungan dengan Edward. Tentu saja tidak secara langsung. Aku harus mencampur obat tidur ke dalam minumannya. Atau membiarkan daemonku yang bekerja. Tahukah kau, daemonnya itu bodoh sekali. Dia diam saja di sudut kamar, mungkin mengharap ada rumput hijau di sana, sementara Edward sibuk menggerayangiku. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan daemonku, Lyra? Dia mencekik kambing hutan bodoh itu sampai pingsan, sementara aku pura-pura mengerang nikmat. Tanpa daemonnya, si Edward tolol itu pun ambruk di ranjang dan masih menganggap dirinya lelaki perkasa.

Rahimku terlalu berharga untuk benih lelaki loyo macam Edward Coulter. Rahimku hanya memilih benih lelaki terbaik dan terkuat. Lelaki yang berani melenyapkan Edward Coulter selamanya dari muka bumi. Lelaki yang meskipun kuusir tidak akan pernah sakit hati padaku. Lelaki yang menerima buah dosaku dan dosanya. Lelaki yang mau menerima kembali benih yang dibuangnya di rahimku. Rahimku menikmati benihnya. Benihnya memuja rahimku.

Dua puluh dua malam yang panjang. Benihnya tak pernah bosan pada rahimku. Rahimku tak pernah menolak benihnya. Sampai tiba waktunya ada nyawa di sana. Semua pun terhenti. Tak ada malam ke dua puluh tiga.

Dan kau pun dibuang ke dunia, Lyra-ku sayang.

"Will…"

Kau menyebut nama itu lagi. Nama anak lelaki yang dua jarinya putus. Si pembawa Pisau.

Apakah dia begitu istimewa bagimu? Apakah dia cukup berani untukmu? Sanggupkah dia merobek-robek urat nyawa Otoritas untuk melindungimu? Apakah dia cukup kuat untukmu? Bisakah dia bicara pada para petinggi Magisterium, dan mereka mendengarnya dengan penuh hormat? Bisakah dia bicara pada para bangsawan penyogok Magisterium itu, tanpa mereka menganggapnya sebagai menjilat? Bisakah dia?

Tapi mungkin itu tak perlu. Kau bisa melakukan itu sendirian.

Kau tak perlu merasa risih karena dicibir. Siapa yang bakal mencibir anak bengal Akademi Jordan? Siapa yang bisa menghina "Keponakan" Yang Terhormat Lord Asriel? Tak ada.

Kau tak perlu bersusah payah seperti aku dulu. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh untuk dijadikan pajangan pesta, lalu diperistri oleh bangsawan yang menganggap dirinya mulia. Kau tidak perlu menyandang nama nistanya agar semua orang mau memandangmu dan memperhatikan isi kepalamu.

Kau sudah disiapkan menjadi orang hebat. Kau tidak perlu anak lelaki berjari cacat itu. Kau tidak perlu Will. Will-mu itu tidak akan menjadi sehebat ayahmu. Dia hanya bisa meniru kekagumannya pada rambut emasku, pada suara dan aromaku. Dia bahkan langsung merunduk ketika kuingatkan dia pada ibunya. Dia lemah pada kata-kataku. Apalagi padamu, si Lidah Perak.

Julukan yang tepat buatmu, anakku sayang. Kau memang seperti aku. Dan tak ada pendamping yang lebih tepat dan kuat bagimu selain aku. Tak ada yang cukup hebat untuk seorang Marisa Coulter selain kau, darah dagingku tercinta.

"Will…"

Jangan kau sebut namanya lagi. Lupakan dia. Dan jangan kau tinggalkan aku lagi, permataku. Jangan kau pergi tanpa menyisakan kenangan untukku, Lyra-ku sayang. Aku tak akan minta banyak darimu. Hanya sedikit helai rambutmu. Rambut yang sewarna dengan rambutku, tapi tak selembut rambut emasku. Terasa sedikit kasar, tapi tegas sekaligus berani. Ah, bahkan sejumput rambut ini mewakili segalanya.

Rambut ini adalah aku dan ayahmu. Memahkotai kepala cantikmu, melindungi akal cemerlang yang terus mekar di dalam sana. Rambut ini adalah cinta.

"Lyra… Lyra…"

Kau tak usah menyebut namanya, sayang. Biar aku saja yang terus menyebut namamu.

Di luar hujan akan turun. Daemonku sudah tahu itu sejak tadi. Dia sedari tadi mondar-mandir di mulut gua, tak peduli pada daemonmu yang terus memeluk dirimu dalam tidur. Tak peduli padamu yang sesekali menggumamkan nama yang tak perlu kau sebut itu. Hanya aku yang setia menghapus keringat di dahimu, menambah dosis obat untuk mengusir mimpi-mimpimu yang kelam.

.

- -- -

"Will bangsat!"

Aku tahu, tak ada gunanya aku mengumpatnya dalam desis marah. Berteriak mengutuknya sampai parau pun tak ada gunanya. Bahkan itu akan membuatku nampak konyol di depan orang kerdil setinggi jempolku ini.

Nampak konyol adalah dosa besar bagi seorang Marisa Coulter. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa meringankan dosa itu. Tidak juga pengganti ratapan kehilangan permataku dan mutiara terindahku. Lyra.

Si manusia kerdil menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku tahu, aku harus bermanis muka pada makhluk satu ini. Setidaknya sampai tujuanku tercapai. Cita-citaku sudah beberapa kali berantakan demi satu-dua kompromi. Kecuali untuk yang satu ini. Untuk yang ini, tidak ada kompromi.

Aku mengelus medalion di leherku. Saat ini, memang hanya itu yang kumiliki. Sejumput rambut emas yang tak selembut rambutku. Tapi nanti, saat aku bersatu dengan pemilik rambut ini, kau tidak lebih dari manusia kerdil semata. Tanpa capung raksasa, tanpa sengat yang melumpuhkan saraf-sarafku.

Bahkan yang seribu kali lebih kuat dari itupun akan aku hadapi. Semua demi kau, Lyra-ku.

.

--- akhir bagian EMPAT ---

* * *

A/N

Belum kerasa juga fluff-nya kan? Kayaknya memang nggak bakalan kerasa deh :p

Cinta ala Marisa dan Asriel kayaknya selalu pedas dan bersyarat. Setidaknya itu penafsiran author hina dina ini ^^

Masih sudi memberi review kan? ;-)


	5. Awal, Bukan Akhir

Fandom: His Dark Materials

Pairing: Marisa Coulter/Lord Asriel

Rate: T

.

Bagian terakhir!

Semoga saya bisa memberi sentuhan white, meskipun nggak fluffy, di sini.

Enjoy the Devils' Love! ^^

* * *

**BENIH**

Author: Konohafled

.

Chapter 5

Tema: White Day

**Awal, bukan Akhir**

**.**

Rambut emasnya berkibar ditiup angin. Bibir merahnya terangkat melawan dingin. Dan ingin. Lembut bulu emas monyet mungil menggelitik pipi. Dua pasang mata bertemu, mata tubuh dan mata jiwa. Dua pasang mata saling berbalas mantra. "Ini soal mudah. Cantik tubuhku dan busuk jiwamu sudah mengalir dalam darah. Metatron tidak akan salah. Dia hanya malaikat lemah, tunduk pada gairah."

Sepasang mata kucing besar mengintai cemas. Lima jari kuat membelainya was-was. Dua pasang mata bertemu, mata tubuh dan mata jiwa. "Perempuan jalang itu pasti mengkhianati kita," kata mata jiwa. "Tidak Stelmaria," kata mata tubuh, "dia tidak punya pilihan lain."

Seorang Marisa Coulter tidak punya pilihan? Tidak mungkin.

Semenit lalu, Marisa Coulter berbisik lirih, "demi Lyra," dan semakin lirih, "demi cinta." Sepuluh detik kemudian, tanpa suara Lord Asriel bicara, "demi anak kita."

Empat pasang mata bertemu, mata tubuh dan mata jiwa. Empat pasang mata berbalas skenario. Empat pasang mata bersepakat, "persetan dengan resiko."

Dan sekarang, Metatron datang. Senyum Marisa hangat menyambut, lalu panas mengundang. Tiada ragu Metatron maju, gairahnya tak mampu dihalang.

Bahkan oleh Stelmaria yang menerjang. Tangan malaikatnya kuat menepis. Sayang dia hanya menang tipis. Asriel maju menerkam. Tegas dia menikam. Tapi Metatron belum goyah. Cukup empat kibasan saja, dua penyerang itu enyah.

"Jangan ganggu aku meminang permaisuriku," katanya dingin.

Senyum Marisa makin panas. Hasrat Metatron semakin gemas, ingin meremas. Dan dia pun diremas. Dua bola matanya diremas Marisa dengan tak kalah gemas. Membuat cahayanya terhempas. Wahai makhluk penuh cahaya. Mengapa kau mengaduh saat matamu ditutup paksa? Gelapkah yang kau rasa? Marahkah kau karena menjadi selemah manusia?

Makhluk penuh cahaya itu pun terjengkang. Asriel dengan riang menerjang. Stelmaria turut mencakarnya garang. Marisa dan daemon monyetnya ikut menyerbu. Tinju mereka menggebu seperti muntahan peluru.

Empat lawan satu. Empat lawan satu versus jurang tak bertepi, tak berdasar, tak berbelas kasihan.

Metatron menggeram. Pada jiwa busuk dan molek tubuh Marisa, gairahnya tak padam. Tapi pada khianatnya, amarah pun menghunjam.

"Manusia! Makhluk hina nista. Membusuklah kalian di neraka!" seru Metatron penuh murka.

"Neraka?" serentak kedua manusia itu tertawa. Dua daemonnya kompak ikut menghina. "Jika neraka itu ada, kenapa kau tidak di sana, wahai malaikat hina?"

Makhluk penuh cahaya itu semakin terbakar murka. Dikibasnya keempat penyerangnya sekuat tenaga. Jangan sepelekan malaikat yang kelebihan pangkat. Suci mungkin tidak lagi. Tapi kuat? Itu sudah harga mati.

Empat lawan satu masih sulit, meskipun yang satu tak dapat berkelit.

Tapi jurang tanpa dasar itu adalah pihak yang adil. Dia tidak mencela jiwa yang lebih kerdil. Dia juga tidak memihak pada jiwa yang parau memanggil.

Yang berarti tinggal soal daging.

Orang bilang, kenikmatan daging itu rendah. Kenikmatan daging itu jalang. Yang memujanya sama rendahnya dengan binatang. Hanya tahu dan mau kenyang. Tapi siapa sangka, di depan jurang tanpa dasar itu kenikmatan daging yang menang.

Bulu emas monyet sudah banyak rontok bersama kulit di bawahnya. Motif loreng kulit Stelmaria kabur oleh pekat darah. Semua akibat serangan balik penuh amarah. Tak apa. Tubuh Asriel dan Marisa juga sudah belepotan darah. Tak jelas darah siapa saja.

Yang jelas bukan darah Metatron. Makhluk penuh cahaya itu tak tergores kulitnya, tak tercabik dagingnya, tak tumpah darahnya. Tentu saja, karena dia tak punya itu semua. Cahaya, hanya cahaya. Empat tubuh melawan satu cahaya. Empat kumpulan daging, otot, darah dan jiwa merdeka melawan satu cahaya. Empat tubuh yang semakin tergores, tercabik dan tercincang oleh tenaga kuat satu tubuh cahaya, disambut jurang kelam.

Kelam itu memakan cahaya. Semakin kuat dia melawan empat tubuh berdaging, berotot dan berdarah itu, semakin banyak tenaga lepas darinya. Semakin lemah dia melawan kelam. Kepadatan tubuh cahayanya semakin sirna.

Kuku tajam Marisa mencakar bidang hampa, bidang yang telah ditinggalkan tubuh cahaya. Kelam memang kejam. Terang atau padam. Hanya itu pilihanmu, Metatron!

Kuku tajam Marisa meninggalkan tubuh hampa Metatron, tergelincir ke bahu Asriel. Padanya, mata biru Marisa telah lebih dulu memanggil. Sisa tubuh Metatron pelan menggigil. "Ini tidak adil!" serunya parau. Dia malaikat tertinggi, mengapa padanya kedua manusia itu tak lagi silau? Mengapa lewat tubuh transparannya, mata biru indah itu lancang mengirim cinta pada Asriel?

Dalam kelam jurang, pangkat malaikatnya tak lagi mampu menyalak garang. Dia tak lagi sanggup menyebut dirinya tuhan, bahkan di hadapan setan.

Dalam sekap kelam, mata Marisa dan Asriel saling menatap mesra. Di tengah mereka, tubuh cahaya Metatron semakin menipis, menyisakan tenaga kecil tak berharga. Dengan satu kibasan ekor Stelmaria saja, dia tak akan lebih dari sekedar debu sejarah dalam luas angkasa.

Lewat tangan Marisa terulur di pundaknya, Asriel pelan mendaki melawan gravitasi. Kedua daemonnya telah lebih dulu pergi. Tubuh Metatron sudah terlalu tipis untuk dicabik, bahkan terlalu kosong untuk dicakar. Terlalu tak berharga. Tinggalkan saja. Biarkan jiwa memeluk jiwa. Raga merengkuh raga.

Jari Asriel telah mencapai rambut emas Marisa. Tubuh Stelmaria telah penuh merengkuh si monyet emas. Jari Marisa kini telah menyentuh punggung Asriel, sama seperti di malam pertama mereka bersatu. Tapi kini tak ada lagi rahim yang mencari benih. Tak ada lagi benih yang tenggelam dalam rahim. Yang ada hanya gelap, dingin, darah dan maut yang menjadi saksi mereka saling berbisik lembut.

"Kau belum menjadi penguasa dunia, Marisa."

"Kau belum memecahkan misteri Debu, Asriel."

"Kau belum berdiri di atas kepala semua lelaki, Marisa."

"Dan kau belum punya jawab atas segalanya, Asriel."

Tubuh cahaya Metatron tinggal setipis rambut. Kalau masih kuat, dia akan berteriak pada kedua manusia yang menjepitnya, "Persetan dengan itu semua!"

"Biar itu jadi pekerjaan Lyra, Marisa."

"Kau yakin Lyra akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sangat yakin, Marisa."

"Kau ilmuwan, Asriel. Harus ada ragu dalam yakinmu."

"Tidak ada ragu dalam cintaku."

Marisa tersenyum. Senyum cantik tanpa licik. Gelap rakus merebutnya, tapi sigap senyum Asriel menangkap.

"Kau menyesal, Asriel?"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena mati untuk Lyra."

"Kita berdua akan mati, sayang. Setidaknya pilihlah pertanyaan yang tidak bodoh, Marisa."

Marisa tertawa. Dalam cengkeram dingin, gelap, maut dan anyir darah, tawanya sungguh renyah. Sungguh hidup, sehidup kelopak bunga yang baru merekah. Membuat iri jiwa-jiwa yang bugar dan malaikat maut salah tingkah.

Tubuh Metatron telah habis ditelan kelam. Tak ada lagi sekat, tinggal dua dada melekat. Dada bidangnya menyentuh dada yang menolak memberi air susu. Dua dada beradu, dua jantung bersisian, saling bertukar lagu.

"Asriel, kuminta namamu."

Asriel tertawa. Tawa yang segar seperti embun ketinggalan di daun. Mendengar itu, malaikat maut pasti langsung ingin pensiun.

"Kau mau berapa nama, sayang?"

Marisa tak perlu menjawab. Asriel pun sudah tahu. Dia pasti lelah menyandang nama suami yang dibenci. Asriel pun benci mengingat nama belakang lelaki yang ia bunuh.

"Marisa, apakah kau mau menerima lelaki ini menjadi pasanganmu dalam suka dan duka, dalam jujur dan dusta, selama sisa hidupmu?"

"Ya."

Senyum Marisa mengembang. Malaikat maut meradang. Keterlaluan! Terlalu banyak senyum dan tawa di bibir ajal!

"Asriel, maukah kau menerima wanita ini sebagai pasanganmu dalam duka dan dusta, dalam sakit dan sehat, selama sisa hidupmu yang tak seberapa?"

"Ya. Dan kini kita resmi sebagai istri…"

"Dan suami."

Tangan-tangan jurang menghadang. Jaring-jaring maut menyambut.

Dua pasang bibir bertaut.

"Sampai maut menyatukan kita."

~ selesai ~

* * *

A/N

Metatron mengincar Lyra –sang Hawa- dalam trilogy His Dark Materials. Lyra dan juga Will –sang Adam- (serta nantinya Mary Malone –sang Penggoda) diramalkan akan mengubah semesta yang dikuasai Metatron.

Marisa dan Asriel –yang mewakili sosok Iblis dalam His Dark Materials- melihat satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Lyra tinggal melenyapkan Metatron.

Oh ya, tidak ada keterangan nama belakang Marisa sewaktu gadis. Diasumsikan dia tidak punya nama belakang…lha daemonnya aja nggak punya nama kok :p

alalalala....

Merasakan ada perubahan gaya? ;) yah, saya memang bosan dengan gaya tulisan saya di fanfic. bosen banget. jadi saya coba-coba gaya sok ber-rima gak jelas ini :P

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang telah setia membaca serial fanfic "Benih", terutama yang sudah sudi memberi review dan kritik. Jangan ragu dan malu untuk memberi kritik ya… lewat tombol ajaib di bawah ini atau lewat pm. Lewat thread saya di infantrum juga boleh ^^


End file.
